Por que
by RoseSyrenne
Summary: Por que así es como empezó a observar a aquella castaña, porque un día, aquellos ojos grises la miraron más de la cuenta, y desde entonces no cambió aquella costumbre. Viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

Porque el sombrero seleccionador le mando a Gryffindor, porque era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer lo irreconocible, porque jamás de los jamases ni aunque Merlín se le apareciese delante, reconocería que se había enamorado de la más repelente, narcisista, materialista, albina y sangre pura de las serpientes.

Esos encuentros fortuitos buscados por él, cuando la acorralaba violentamente como un gran depredador a su presa entre algún estante de la biblioteca haciendo que varios libros se tambaleasen, aquellos insultos que perdían fuerza cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, y morían con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios finos y fríos como el hielo. Ella estaba segura de que la sangre no lo era todo, y él también lo aprendió con el sabor de sus labios prohibidos, cada caricia le hacia vibrar y llenarlo de vida, una vida que solo sentía cada vez que tenía algún encontronazo con ella, por que su vitalidad era contagiosa, y al principio le parecia pegajosa, hasta incluso vomitiva, porque siempre habia estado acostumbrado a una vida fría y oscura donde no había ningún hueco para la felicidad ni el calor de la amistad, ni de la familia, aunque ese último ejemplo solo se aplicaba a su padre, porque gracias a Narcisa no se convirtió en un pequeño clon del mortífago y cabeza de familia de los Malfoy.

Porque aunque solo hubiese sido amor maternal era una forma de amor, y no lo cambiaba por nada, porque daría su vida por su madre sin pensarlo, por eso decidió no seguir los pasos de su frívolo padre, y construir el futuro que quería su madre para él.

Así es como empezó a observar a aquella castaña, porque un día, aquellos ojos grises la miraron más de la cuenta, y desde entonces no cambió aquella costumbre de mirarla en el Gran Comedor, en las clases que compartían juntos, a pesar de que ellos estuviesen a varios metros, sus ojos siempre encontraban aquel cabello enmarañado que la identificaban como la leona que era, ¡Porque hasta su pelo tenia que tener personalidad!.

Y es que por eso estaba tan obsesionado por ella, por que jamás se había insinuado a una chica y esta misma le hubiese ignorado olimpicamente como se estaba acostumbrado a hacerle aquella pequeña e inteligente leona. Era un reto personal, a parte de que era su capricho, el querer dominar aquella leona era primordial para poder coexistir con su nuevo yo, aquél que aprendió a aceptar a Hermione Granger tal como era, desde aquel pelo indomable que aún que pareciese enredado y áspero, eran rizos suaves, donde era un placer hundir los dedos y peinarlo suavemente, le excitaba de sobremanera oler el aroma de su cuello y su pelo, vainilla y frutas del bosque.

Quien le iba a decir que cuando Slughorn, en aquella clase les enseñó la poción Amortentia, no supo identificar el último aroma, y ahora lo sabía, aparte de el olor a libros y lluvia, también olía a vainilla y frutos del bosque.

Se había acostumbrado a que los que se hacían llamar sus amigos le mirasen con desconfianza, porqué ya le habían pillado más de una vez mirando a la leona, pero no le importaba una mierda, el sabía lo que quería, y la quería a ella.

Y sabía que en los ojos avellana de ella podía encontrar el mismo sentimiento, sólo le harían falta un par de encuentros fortuitos más entre las estanterías de la biblioteca a escondidas de Pince, para empezar algo serio con ella, por qué era lo que quería, comenzar un futuro con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y W.B.

Unicamente utilizo a los protagonistas y varios escenarios de las obras para matar al gusanillo de la inspiración. (Pero vamos J.K que te podrías haber lucído dejando a Hermione con Draco maja!) Y a petición popular la siguiente parte de: Por que...

Aprobar aquellos E.X.T.A.S.I.S fue lo menos complicado, tener que sacar la mejor nota (despues de Granger claro esta, por que no podía superarla en lo que académico se refiere) no era más que lo fácil, lo difícil fue después, una vez que sus notas fueron las segundas mejores de su promoción ya no tenía que estudiar más, ni el ni todos sus compañeros del mismo curso, ahora la vida empezaba.

Tenía que dar la cara, por su futuro y por el de ella, y tenía que empezar por sus amigos, Potter y Weasley. Sinceramente tener una mente brillante no ayudaba nada para dar la cara frente los mejores amigos de su ahora novia. No tenía ni idea de como enfrentar tal hazaña, era irónico tener que decir a sus antiguos enemigos que se había enamorado de Hermione y que mantenían una relación sentimental hace más de un año y tres meses sin recibir alguna reacción violenta a lo muggle, lo tenía asumido, pero lo haría, por ella y por su futuro juntos.

Así que aquel día, después de haber visitado a su madre en la mansión Malfoy, fue directo al ministerio a recoger a su futura esposa, sabiendo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro por aquel pensamiento cruel. -"Matar a dos pájaros no, pero a dos magos de un ataque al corazón sería más que probable."- Borró aquel pensamiento y la sonrisa de su cara, si su chica supiese lo que acababa de pensar le molería a golpes al más puro estilo Granger, sólo como ella sabía hacer.

Una vez dentro del ministerio se dirigió al departamento de Leyes Mágicas, donde Hermione peleaba día a día por los derechos de los seres mágicos, pero se empeñaba fervientemente en defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos, a sabiendas de que le costaría mucho tiempo que la sociedad mágica hiciese un pequeño hueco a ese pensamiento reindivicalista. Pensó en Hermione, que hubiese sido de ella si no le hubiesen enviado la carta de Hogwarts hace unos nueve años. Seguramente hubiera sido una chica muy estudiante e inteligente (aquello no cambiaría en ningún mundo paralelo, estaba tan seguro como que su pelo era rubio natural) y habría ido a la universidad, (ella le había hablado de aquellas instituciones donde se cursaban estudios muggles de niveles altos) mientras que su hobby sería salvar ballenas y otras especies en extinción. Tan entretenido estaba con sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Hermione, donde colgaba una placa que rezaba "Hemione J. Granger", llamó a la puerta y se escuchó un sordo "entre".

Y allí la vio, tan radiante y enérgica como era ella, en un despacho cubierto de madera oscura con una chimenea a la izquierda del escritorio lleno de papeles y ficheros que parecían que fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento, un bote de tinta, una vuela pluma con un pequeño cuadernito escribiendo frenéticamente lo que ella dictaba entre susurros, mientras firmaba algún documento rápidamente o lo sellaba con rabia y cara de enfado.

Una risa gutural se escapó de su garganta que la hizo reaccionar levantando la cabeza y mirandole con sorpresa.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Ya son las doce y media del medio día?.- Dejó su pluma en el bote de tinta y se apoyó en el escritorio para levantarse.

-¿Y media?...-Se acercó a ella y la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.-Es la una menos cuarto, ratona.-Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y siguió.-¿Cuántas peticiones has denegado hoy?.-Le robó un casto y rápido beso.

-Más de las que quisiera...-Hizo un pequeño mohín con la nariz que le resultó gracioso a Draco.- Ha habido una petición que me ha sacado de mis casillas. ¡Jamás entendere que les ocurre! ¡Ni a los elfos que les importa un bledo su bienestar, ni a los magos que les apasiona maltrarlos¡.-Apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

Draco suspiró.-Hermione.-Pasó su mano por su pelo castaño y no tan alborotado como hace unos años. Nunca dejaría de oler a frutos del bosque, y deseaba que nunca lo hiciese.-Es muy difícil hacer cambiar a una persona o criatura mágica. No es tu culpa, así que no te agobies. Además, creo que suficiente tenemos por hoy, ya que tendremos que lidiar con...-Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar un apelativo despectivo para denominar a los amigos de la castaña.-Potter y Weasley.- Escupió el rubio. Hermione se enderezó en su sitio y miró a los glaciales ojos de Draco severamente.

-Deberías de intentar ser más amable. Ellos lo comprenderán sin decir nada que pueda herirte.-Sentenció la leona mientras se dirigía a su escritorio a recoger todo el papeleo. Draco alzó las cejas escéptico.

-¿Te acabas de escuchar? Parecías la hija perdida de Trelawny, prediciendo algo de lo que estás segura que no sucederá. No se lo tomarán bien, y lo sabes.-Cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y se sentó en la silla de delante del escritorio.

-Bueno.-Dijo alzando los hombros.-Tendrán que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, ¿no crees?.-Colocó los ficheros en una estantería detrás de su silla y guardó unas hojas en él primer cajón del escritorio.-He quedado con ellos aquí, estarán al caer.-Rodeó el escritorio acercandose al rubio, y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Dieron tres golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una cabellera negra brillante.

-¿Se puede?.-Dijo el moreno asomando únicamente el mentón y la nariz. Draco se levantó de la silla rapidamente y se colocó detras de Hermione, apoyado en el escritorio.

-Adelante, pasad.-Contestó la castaña. Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver entrar a sus dos mejores amigos, no se esperaba que llegasen de esa guisa. Tenían las ropas sucias, arañazos y varias quemaduras. Ron tenía el labio inferior cortado, no sangraba pero lo había hecho anteriormente y Harry no difería mucho del aspecto de su amigo, en vez de tener un corte en el labio lo tenía en la mejilla derecha, era pequeño pero notable. Pero en aquella habitación no solo se sorprendió ella, ya que Harry y Ron no se esperaban al rubio como espectador.

-¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy?-Preguntó Ronald con desconfianza, aun que aquella reacción era de lo mas normal viniendo del pelirrojo hacia el Slytherin.

-Todo a su tiempo, Weasley.-Espetó Draco déspotamente. Hermione giró la cabeza y miró a su novio severa.

-Sí.-Dijo Hermione, y colocó sus manos en su cintura al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.-¿Qué forma es esta de venir a ver a vuestra amiga?-Les reprendió mirandoles de arriba abajo.

-Oh, disculpa que no podamos venir de gala, doña perfecta, pero perseguir a mortífagos que actuan en las sombras no es fácil, ¿sabes?.-Contestó el pelirrojo cruzandose de brazos.

-No le hagas caso, Herms, esta molesto porque, Rothius Winterwings, el mortífago al que buscabamos le ha dado un puñetazo y...-Se señaló a sí mismo el labio reprimiendo una carcajada. Hermione se echó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza, sonrió con franqueza. Núnca dejarían de meterse en problemas, pero claro, su profesión lo requería, ser auror tiene sus riesgos.

-¿Rothius Winterwings? Weasley, ¡pero si debe de tener más de dos siglos!-El rubio empezó a reir a carcajada limpia, pero poco le duró porque Hermione le dio un golpecito con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.

-¡Vaya, Malfoy! Se nota que aún recuerdas los contactos de tu padre, entre mortífagos os conoceis todos, ¿verdad?.- Ron estaba muy molesto por la mofa de Malfoy, y si la serpiente quería una reyerta, por parte del pelirrojo la tendría.

-¡Ronald! No os he llamado aquí para que esto sea una batalla campal y si va a ser así os invito a todos a abandonar mi despacho.-Regañó al pelirrojo con el dedo índice muy cerca de la nariz de este.-Os he llamado por otra cuestión.-Dijo suavizando la voz y acercandose al rubio más de lo que sus amigos quisieran. Se colocó a su lado y Draco le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. No serían los primeros en enterarse ya que los primeros fueron los padres de Draco, dándole un disgusto enorme a Lucius porque en sus planes no cabía una "Sangre sucia" como nuera, Narcisa sin embargo se emocionó al saber que su hijo había roto las barreras que le intentaba imponer su padre a toda costa enamorandose de una brillante (por que a Narcisa le pareció una chica excelente para su hijo) chiquilla hija de muggles.

Los padres de Hermione fueron harina de otro costal, sobre todo su padre. Al señor Granger no le agradó para nada que su hija llegase aquel verano de Hogwarts con aquel "muchacho rarito" como le llamaba, "demasiado fino" decía el señor Granger haciendo que su mujer se abochornase y su hija riese con aquel comentario que hacia que a Draco se le subiesen los colores. A la señora Granger le pareció un joven "elegante y educado con una sonrisa preciosa y dientes perfectos", le dijo cuando tomaron el té por segunda vez, Draco como respuesta tomó la mano de su suegra y la besó como cortesía. La mujer no sabía mas que reir y adularle. Los siguientes debían ser ellos dos, Harry y Ron, mas tarde Ginny y los demás. -Veréis, sois dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, de hecho, os quiero como hermanos y por eso debo hablar con vosotros.-Mas vale tarde que nunca, se dijo a sí misma.- Draco y yo, somos pareja hace mas de un año.-La tez de Ron se volvió blanca como la de un fantasma, si en ese mismo momento hubiese estado en Hogwarts le habrían confundido con algúno de los que pululan por el castillo. Harry, por su cara, parecía que le habían hablado en otro idioma y aun seguía sin entender. Draco se acercó al oido de la castaña y le susurró.

-Para mí que los has matado del susto.- Despues del comentario el rubio rio bajo. Hermione giró su cara y le miró a los ojos. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Os encontrais bien?-La leona se acercó a sus amigos y al menos Harry reaccionó.

-¿Eres feliz?-Preguntó escuetamente el elegido.-Con él, me refiero.-Aclaró.

-Sí.-Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Te trata bien?-Dijo mortalmente serio el moreno.

-Por supuesto, Potter. Tienes mi palabra.-Contestó el rubio igual de serio que él.

-Entonces, ¿que problema hay?-Finalmente sonrió el niño que sobrevivió y abrazó a su medio hermana. Si ella era feliz y él la trataba bien, no pondría pegas, al fin y al cabo sabía que dentro de Malfoy había algo más que un niño rico y mimado, algo bueno cabía destacar. Pero Ron no pensaba igual, más que nada por que su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, algo que duró pocos segundos por que fue tornandose roja camuflandose con su pelo. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ira.

-¿Qué, qué problema hay? ¡Pues está claro, Harry! ¡Que él es Malfoy y ella Hermione! ¡Es imposible! ¡Una aberración! ¡Algo fuera de lo común! ¡Algo tan bizarro que Merlín debe estar revolcandose allí donde quiera que esté!.-Terminó el Weasley tomando profundamente aire para llenar sus pulmones despues de aquella retahíla a pleno grito. Ahora fue el momento de Hermione de ponerse roja de furia, pero controló sus ganas de gritarle a su amigo en la cara y le dijo seriamente.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte, Ronald. Siempre que nos vemos y tu estas con Lavender la tengo que aguantar por muy mal que me caiga, es tu novia y tu mi mejor amigo, y por ello la respeto, así que te pido cortesmente que tu también respetes a mi novio. ¡Ah! ¡Y que sepas, que nos vamos a casar dentro de nada y vamos a tener un hijo!.-Dijo cruzandose de brazos y mordiendose la lengua para no echarse a reir al ver la cara de sus dos amigos. Ron soltó una verborrea inaudible para el cuello de su camisa mientras se giraba y tomaba el pomo de la puerta bruscamente y saliendo del despacho con un portazo. Segundos despues no pudo aguantarlo mas y se echó a reir como una loca, Harry y Draco la miraban sin entender nada.

-Malfoy.-Empezó Harry.-¿Es cierto eso?.

-¿El qué, Potter?.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione mientras ésta seguía riendose sola.

-Eso de casaros y tener un hijo proximamente.-Dijo señalandoles a ambos con el dedo índice.

-Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea, de lo segundo.-Se sentó en el escritorio, esa situación le estaba superando, al fin y al cabo había salido mejor de como el lo esperaba, y en el fondo lo agradecía, no quería acabar mal con los mejores amigos de su futura esposa, más que nada por que ella los quería como hermanos como bien había dicho momentos atrás. Pero lo de ser padre le había dejado fuera de juego, él que pensaba darles a Potter y Weasley una sorpresa y el que terminó llevándosela ha sido él.

-No.-Dijo la castaña entre carcajadas.-Lo último no es cierto. Pero se me había ocurrido sobre la marcha para ver la cara de Ron. Ha sido épica. Que pena que no tenía a mano una cámara de fotos.-Volvió a reir con ganas. Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro, uno por el alivio de no estrenar la paternidad tan pronto, y el otro por la sorpresa innecesaria que le había dado su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, entre tantos sustos y sorpresas me ha entrado el apetito.-Dijo el ojiverde frotandose el estómago.-Os invito a comer. Han abierto un restaurante nuevo en Hogsmeade, dicen que se come genial, ¿queréis venir?.-Preguntó mirando a la pareja.

-¿Vamos?-Consultó la castaña a su novio secandose una lágrima que amenazaba salir de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo.

-Esta bien, tantas emociones me han dejado un poco débil.- Le ofreció su brazo a Hermione. Ella se acercó a Harry quien tenía su varita en mano y ella posó la suya en el hombro de su amigo.

-Por cierto, no te preocupes, por Ron, Herms. Se le pasará, ya lo sabes.-Le guiñó un ojo y se desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro de lo acontecido.

En otro capítulo haré el final de este ShortFic, porque decidí al leer vuestros reviews que no debía dejarlo así, sinceramente no me ha parecido el final final, pero partiendo de que esto había nacido como OneShot y no como ShortFic (que no llega ni a eso creo, me parece que se llaman Drabbles o algo así por lo que tengo entendido, si no lo dejamos en viñetas y punto xD) creo que ha quedado bien. Tampoco me quiero comprometer a hacer un fic largo precisamente por que no soy de las que cumplen esas promesas al no ser que ya lo haya escrito todo anteriormente y tan solo tenga que subirlo.

Y bueno agradecer a todas (y todos por que hay un pequeño porcentaje masculino que lee estas historias) que estáis dedicando 5 o 10 minutos a leer esto y a quien deja reviews o los dejará próximamente, y me da rabia no poder agradeceroslo en los reviews por que lo intenté el otro día y me saltó una ventanita diciendome que solo podía dejar un review por cada capítulo. (Vaya chorrada la verdad, que más dará? xD) Quiero agradecer a : AllBbnox, SALESIA (que me mató ese comentario tuyo de que Lucius es el primo perdido de Légolas jajajajaja me partí te lo juro), Nikaru12 y Akisa, por que gracias a vuestros reviews me volvió la inspiración y seguí escribiendo un pelín más acerca de esta pareja tan dispareja n_n. Y también agaradecer a quien ha puesto mi historia en alerta y favoritos, muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión que os haya gustado, de verdad! Muchos besos a quienes me leyeron, a quienes lo estan haciendo y a quienes lo harán. Ah y también quería pedir perdón por si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía, por que todo esto lo hago con mi móvil, desde escribirlo hasta subirlo a Fanfiction espero que perdoneis a esta servidora si alguna palabra os hace daño a la vista xS.


End file.
